REAL VALENTINE
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Disaat Sungmin ingin merasakan hari Valentine yang sebenarnya bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan disaat Sungmin akhirnya menemukan seseorang tersebut. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Seseorang itu sama sekali tak merespon keberadaan Sungmin. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? KyuMin/Rate T/Other Cast BoysLove/Romance OneShot


_**REAL VALENTINE**_

_**KyuMin/Rate T/Other Cast**_

_**BoysLove/Romance**_

* * *

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

ChuteKyuMin Present :

.

.

_**OneShot**_

* * *

Normal Pov

Sesosok Namja cantik nan manis kini tengah duduk termenung di salah satu sudut kantin Universitas Yonsei. Kedua manik foxy indahnya sedari tadi tak pernah luput dari deretan huruf yang terdapat di dalam buku tebal tersebut, membacanya dengan teliti. Seusai membaca halaman tersebut, jemari lentiknya kembali meraih lembaran-lembaran kertas buku tersebut untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Kening halus yang tertutup dengan surai halus berwarna blonde itu sesekali mengerut bingung kala maniknya menemukan sederet kalimat yang sedikit ambigu. Ia tetap diam tak bergerak melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut sebelum suara teriakan dan pekikan kagum dari pengunjung kantin ini mengusiknya. Merasa penasaran dengan semua ini, perlahan Namja cantik itu menegakkan kepalanya dan berusaha mencari penyebab dari semua keributan ini.

Kedua manik foxynya membulat tak percaya saat ia telah berhasil mencari penyebab dari semua keributan ini. Disana, tepat di pintu masuk kantin ada sesosok Namja tampan luar biasa tengah berjalan dengan santainya tak menghiraukan pekikan serta teriakan kagum yang mengelu-elukannya. Namja cantik ini tak berbohong, sosok itu memang sangat tampan. Kulit pucat bersih, hidung bangir dengan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya, serta surai ikal berwarna caramel yang menambah kadar ketampanannya. Bahkan kalau bisa diibaratkan, sosok tampan itu bagaikan sesosok makhluk immortal, sosok abadi penghisap darah yang memang ketampanannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. _Tak!_ Senyum tipis perlahan menghiasi wajah cantik itu saat tanpa sengaja ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas jusnya dan tepat saat itu juga Namja cantik ini baru menyadari bahwa ia juga mengagumi sosok itu.

Manik foxynya kembali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari Namja tampan tersebut yang ternyata kini tengah berada di sudut kantin lainnya tepat di samping kanannya dan hanya berjarak 5 meja dari tempatnya duduk. Senyuman tipis kembali terukir di kedua belah bibir plumnya yang sewarna bunga mawar merah yang baru saja mekar kala ia hampir saja kembali terpesona oleh keindahan sosok tampan itu. Namja cantik ini berniat kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda sebelum seorang Namja tampan berlari ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat disamping mejanya. "Jonghyun-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu..?" Tanya Namja cantik ini heran sedang Namja tampan yang masih setia berdiri disamping mejanya ini hanya mengembangkan senyum indahnya.

"Aniyo...aku hanya sedang mencarimu saja.." Jawabnya seraya mendudukkan tubuh jakungnya pada kursi kosong yang berada dihadapan Namja cantik itu. Mendengar penuturan sosok tampan dihadapannya ini, sang Namja cantik hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Mencariku...kenapa? apa ada suatu hal yang ingin kau sampaikan...?"

"Tidak Sungmin-ah...aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau tidak tersesat lagi di Universitas ini, seperti waktu itu. Pertama kali kau masuk Universitas ini..." Sungmin Namja cantik itu kini tengah terkekeh pelan menanggapi jawaban sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. "Kkkk...Pabbo. Wajar kan jika waktu itu aku tersesat, karena aku belum tahu betul seluk beluk Universitas ini. Tapi, jika saat ini aku tersesat lagi. Otakku patut dipertanyakan Jonghyun-ah..." Jawab Sungmin seraya meminum jusnya dengan pelan. Jonghyun menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya ini dengan lembut tangan kekarnya perlahan meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Sungmin-ah, apa kau masih_"

"Maaf Jonghyun-ah tapi aku harus segera kembali ke kelas, permisi.." Sungmin memotong perkataan Jonghyun dengan cepat. Segera ia tarik tangan mungilnya dari genggaman Jonghyun dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan sosok tampan yang memandangnya sendu. "Aku tahu Lee Sungmin, sampai kapanpun kau hanya menganggapku sebagai temanmu. Tidak lebih..." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Namja paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai dosen itu dengan ragu, entah apa ia yang salah dengar? Atau memang dosen tersebut yang mulai tak fokus dengan penjelasannya hingga ada salah satu kalimat penjelasannya melenceng dari materi yang sedang ia pelajari ini. Sungmin berniat mengacungkan tangannya guna bertanya perilah penyelewengan tersebut sebelum niatnya terpaksa harus ia urungkan saat sosok Namja tampan yang tadi sempat membuatnya terpesona waktu di kantin itu kini tengah berdiri tegak di depan podium tempat dosen tersebut menjelaskan materinya. Suasana kelas yang semula hening kini telah dipenuhi oleh pekikan-pekikan kagum, walau tidak sehisteris saat di kantin tadi. Karena kedua manik tajam Namja paruh baya itu telah mampu membungkam teriakan para yeoja tesebut.

"Baiklah...silahkan perkenalkan namamu, anak muda.." Ucap dosen itu mempersilahkan. Namja tampan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, sebelum pandangannya kembali teralih pada seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Mohon bantuannya..." Ucapnya dingin seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas. "Baiklah Kyuhyun-sshi, silahkan duduk.." Kyuhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum meninggalkan dosen tersebut menuju tempat duduknya. Disaat ia berjalan ke arah bangku, banyak yeoja maupun namja yang menawarinya duduk bersamanya. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis dari sosok tampan itu yang hampir saja membuat mereka menjerit histeris sebelum suara deheman sang dosen kembali menahannya. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang pas dan sesuai hatinya, Kyuhyun dengan pelan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tersebut menghiraukan sosok Namja cantik yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Entah bagaimana asal mulanya? Namun kini Sungmin merasa jika kedua pipi chubbynya tengah merona merah dirasa dari suhu panas yang menyebar di area kedua pipi chubbynya. Namja tampan itu, Namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun kini tepat duduk disebelahnya. Ia heran, banyak bangku kosong disamping para penghuni kelas ini. Namun kenapa malah sosok tampan ini memilih duduk disini? Padahal tempatnya ini tepat berada disudut berdekatan dengan jendela. Setahunya, tempat ini sangat tidak disukai oleh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi Universitas ini. Karena jauhnya tempat ini dari podium tempat dosen menerangkan seringkali membuat mereka ketinggalan kalimat yang diterangkan sang dosen. Oleh karena itu, mereka tidak suka dengan tempat ini.

Namun beda dengan Sungmin. Sungmin adalah Namja cantik yang menyukai suasana tenang, maka dari itu ia memilih tempat ini karena ia merasa tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling tenang untuk digunakannya belajar dan menyerap semua apa yang sudah dijelaskan sang dosen mealui podium di depan sana. Manik foxy indah itu berulang kali mengintip melalui bulu mata lentiknya. Mencoba melihat sosok tampan disampingnya ini. Namun, tiba-tiba manik obsidian tajam Namja tampan itu melirik ke arah Sungmin membuat Namja cantik itu seketika kelabakan. Tangan mungilnya dengan cepat membuka buku tebal yang tepat berada dihadapannya ini dan langsung dibacanya. Jemari lentiknya sesekali memberi garis pada kalimat yang menurutnya penting. Ia berdehem pelan, mencoba menetlarkan rasa malu beserta gugupnya karena merasa telah tertangkap basah memandang orang secara diam-diam.

"Ok...Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, karena prestasi dan kepandaian anda. Saya menunjuk anda untuk melakukan resensi penelitian kasus ini dan anda akan ditemani oleh Lee Sungmin-sshi..." Seketika Sungmin langsung menganga syok saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan dosennya. Tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi menggenggam pulpen tersebut semakin mengerat, karena rasa gugup yang kembali menyerangnya. "T-ta-tapi...Jung Songsaenim, kenapa harus saya..?"

"Itu karena saya rasa anda mampu melakukannya Lee Sungmin-sshi. Tidak ingatkah anda, jika anda juga termasuk mahasiswa terpintar di Universitas ini. Jadi, saya harap kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Baik, usai penjelasan dari saya, permisi dan Selamat siang..." Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk lesu saat sang dosen pergi meninggalkan kelas ini. Perlahan ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan merapikan semua peralatan tulisnya. Tepat disaat ia selesai merapikan peralatan tulisnya, suara bass merdu mengalun indah di indera pendengarnya. "Ayo kita ke Perpustakaan..." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat sebelum berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan santai keluar dari kelas tersebut. Sungmin mengerjabkan manik foxynya imut saat dirasa semua ini sungguh diluar logikanya.

Berulangkali tangan mungilnya menepuk pipi chubbynya pelan, berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi dan ia tak kan rela untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Namun, rasa panas dan sakit yang menjalar di kedua pipi chubbynya sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti jika ini semua bukan mimpi. "Kenapa masih berdiri disana? Ayo.." Ucap Kyuhyun membuyarkan semua keheranan yang tengah Sungmin rasakan. Dengan kikuk Namja cantik itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Aih...kenapa buku itu sulit sekali dijangkau, sih?" Gerutu Sungmin seraya melompat-lompat kecil guna mengambil buku tebal berwarna merah itu. Keputusasaan mulai menghinggapinya. Dengan bibir yang terpout lucu manik foxy indah itu mengedar jeli, mencoba mencari kursi atau apapun itu yang bisa ia pijak untuk mengambil buku tebal berwarna merah tersebut. Senyum indah merekah menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat ia menemukan sebuah kursi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membantunya mengambil buku tebal berwarna merah itu. Disaat ia akan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kursi itu, tiba-tiba ada sosok Namja bertubuh gagah dan jakung menghalangi langkahnya. Namja tersebut perlahan mengambil buku tebal yang diincar Sungmin sedari tadi lalu menyodorkannya tepat dihadapan Namja cantik itu.

"Ini. Lain kali minta tolonglah, tidak usah berepot-repot seperti itu..." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum simpul. Sedang Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya malu, tangan mungilnya perlahan telulur ke arah Kyuhyun guna mengambil buku tersebut. "Gomawo.." Ucap Sungmin gugup, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Namja tampan itu menuju ke meja guna meneliti buku tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan geli seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja yang ditempati Sungmin. Setelah Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh jakungnya dengan nyaman, Namja tampan tersebut kembali larut dalam dunianya. Membaca huruf-per huruf yang terdapat pada buku tebal yang saat ini dipegangnya dengan teliti tak lupa dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya menambah kesan tampan pada Namja ini.

Sungmin berulangkali menatap Namja tampan disampingnya ini dengan ragu. Sedetik sebelumnya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, bibir plumnya perlahan terbuka samar seperti ingin menyeruakan suatu hal, namun sedetik selanjutnya Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tebal yang terbuka indah dihadapannya ini. ia terus melakukan tindakannya tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Merasa jengah, akhirnya Sungmin putuskan untuk memikirkan sendiri apa yang tengah ia bingungkan saat ini?. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tanyakan saja..." Sungmin yang tengah berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya kini harus terpaksa hancur kembali karena kalimat dari suara bass merdu itu yang dengan tepatnya membuat Sungmin syok. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sedang Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah lucu dari Namja cantik disampingnya ini hanya mampu menahan tawa gelinya. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi obsidian tajam Kyuhyun melirik Namja cantik disampingnya ini, maka dari itu tak heran jika Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang tengah dirisaukan sosok cantik ini?. "Hmmm...begini Kyuhyun-sshi, aku bingung dengan kebijakan yang satu ini..." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk beberapa deret kalimat pada buku tebal tersebut, mencoba memberitahu kerisauannya pada Namja tampan disampingnya ini. "Jika didalam suatu devisi pemerintahan ada satu orang yang melakukan korupsi, maka seluruh orang yang menjabat di devisi tempat orang tersebut menjabat harus dikenakan sanksi. Yaitu berupa potongan gaji sebesar 50% dari gaji aslinya..." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nah, disini letak keresahanku. Sekarang kau bayangkan, hanya satu orang yang terlibat korupsi jadi seharusnya hanya orang itu bukan yang dihukum dan dikenakan sanksi. Lalu, kenapa semuanya juga terkena getahnya..? Menurutku kebijakan ini tidak adil..."Sungmin mempotkan bibirnya lucu. Sedang Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan permasalah ini mencoba menjelaskan pada sosok cantik disampingnya ini. "Begini, kau tahu bukan korupsi adalah kejahatan besar dan terselubung. Korupsi tidak bisa dilakukan sendirian, didalam korupsi pasti ada hubungan kejasama, lagipula tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui kejahatan terselubung yang dilakukan teman sedevisinya ini. Jadi menurutku ini adil..."

"Right. I agree with you're opinion. But, Tidak semua dari mereka melakukan hubungan kerjasama gelap ini. Kemungkinan hanya setengah dari mereka. So, this contans not feer.." Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum lembut saat kembali mendengar ketidaksetujuan dari sosok cantik ini. Tangan kekar tersebut, tiba-tiba membuka resleting ranselnya dan langsung mengobrak-abrik isinya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari tasnya dan ditaruhnya di atas meja. Sungmin mengerutkan kening halusnya saat dilihat benda yang dikeluarkan sosok tampan ini dari tasnya adalah sebuah botol susu. Ada setitik rasa geli saat Sungmin melihat ini semua, ternyata sosok tampan yang terkenal dingin ini masih suka membawa susu. Sungguh menggelikan! "Jangan asal berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, karena itu merugikan..." Tegas Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat pikiran aneh Sungmin melayang entah kemana. Ia terkadang heran dengan Namja tampan dihadapannya ini apa ia punya kekuatan berlebih ya, hingga bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Semua itu tercetak jelas diwajahmu. Anak kecil saja bisa menebaknya..." Lagi-lagi Sungmin dibuat tak berkutik oleh Namja tampan disampingnya ini. Bibir plum merahnya terpout lucu, kala tiba-tiba perasaan kesal mulai menyusup pada relung hatinya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semua mencoba tak menghiraukannya, jujur ekspresi Namja cantik disampingnya ini seketika mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar pelan. Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan fokus kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. "Lihat susu ini masih sangat murni dan warnanya putih bersih. Namun, setelah setetes tinta masuk ke dalam susu ini. Warna putihnya perlahan berubah menjadi warna hitam. Dan aku yakin kau pasti mengerti.."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia sadar, jika apa yang dijelaskan Namja tampan disampingnya ini adalah sebuah kebenaran. Kepala cantiknya perlahan mengangguk setuju, menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa sosok cantik ini telah menyetujui kebijakan tersebut. Tangan mungilnya perlahan menutup buku tebal tersebut dan kembali menatap sosok tampan yang masih serius dengan kegiatannya. "Aku ada kelas..." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya, menunggu reaksi dari Namja tampan tersebut. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang. Kita akan pulang bersama sekaligus membahas kasus ini..." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari buku tebal yang sedari tadi digelutinya. "Baiklah. Aku permisi..." Sahut Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit gugup. Sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus bisa mengendalikan detakan jantungnya serta rasa gugupnya. Karena mulai saat ini ia harus siap terus bersama dengan Namja tampan bersifat dingin tersebut demi sebuah resensi kasus yang ditugaskan dosennya.

Tanpa kata Sungmin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut, meninggalkan Namja tampan yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya tanpa menghiraukan kepergiannya sama sekali. Sungmin menatap Namja tampan tersebut dengan pandangan sedikit terluka sebelum benar-benar pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut. Namja cantik nan mungil itu kini tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan lesu menyusuri lorong kampus ini. Sedari tadi wajah cantiknya selalu menunduk menatap marmer indah itu menghiraukan tatapan kagum, heran maupun benci dari pasang mata yang berpapasan dengannya. "Sungmin-ah..." Panggil sosok Namja tampan dengan menepuk bahu mungil Namja cantik tersebut. Spontan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Yonghwa. Ada apa..?" Yonghwa hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan kikuk. Senyum menawan terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Hmm...nanti malam kau ada acara..?" Ucapnya ragu.

Sungmin yang mendengarkan hal itu, spontan memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap Namja tampan yang tengah berada disampingnya ini dengan intens. "Hmm...ada, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Memangnya ada apa..?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Sampai jumpa kembali..." Ucap sosok tampan itu seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri temenung ditempatnya. "Hahh...aku tahu maksudmu Yonghwa...maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu, tapi aku memang hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih..." Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelasnya yang hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menggambar random diatas bukunya. Manik foxynya sekilas melirik jam berbentuk kelinci dan berwarna pink yang bertengger indah pada dinding kamarnya._ 10.00 pm._ Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir plum merahnya. Setelah puas menggambar, tangan mungil tersebut dengan kasar merobek kertas itu dan melemparnya di bak sampah dekat pintu kamar mandinya terus begitu berulang-ulang hingga rasa lelah mulai melingkupinya. Sungmin bangkit dari meja belajarnya guna menuju pada bed empuknya yang juga berwarna pink dan bercover kelinci. Namja cantik penyuka kelinci ini dengan kasar merebahkan tubuh mungilnya pada bed empuknya. Tangan mungilnya mengacak surai blondenya dengan frustasi. "Argh...kenapa aku selalu mengingatnya? Sadar Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun tidak tertarik padamu. Dia bahkan begitu dingin padamu. Sadar Lee Sungmin...sadar..." Tangan mungilnya meraih guling yang berada tepat disamping tubuh mungilnya dan langsung dipeluknya erat.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian di mobil sosok tampan itu. Suasana canggung dan kaku selalu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada pembicaraan ringan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Hanya keheningan. Walaupun ada pembicaraan itu hanya menyangkut tugas mereka saja dan terkesan sangat kaku dan hal itu membuat Sungmin jerah dibuatnya. Ingin sekali Namja cantik ini membangun susasana yang sedikit ringan, namun hal itu sepertinya tidak akan disetujui oleh Namja tampan yang sedang fokus mengemudikan mobil mewah ini. Bahkan setelah Sungmin sampai dirumahnya, hanya perkataan selamat malam lah yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing tidak lebih. Tangan mungil Namja cantik ini kembali mengacak surai blondenya seraya menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada guling empuk yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

Manik foxynya menatap sendu kalender yang berada di atas meja nakasnya. Tangan mungilnya perlahan mengambil kalender berbentuk persegi itu dan merabanya dengan pelan. Jemari lentiknya mengitari sebuah angka yang disekitarnya dihiasi dengan bentuk love. Senyuman miris terpatri diwajah sendunya saat foxynya menatap angka tersebut. "Valentine. Apakah tahun ini aku akan mendapatkannya? Mendapatkan Real Valentineku..." Tak dapat dipungkiri jika sosok cantik ini sangat menginginkan valentine nyatanya. Bukan valentine semu yang selama ini selalu ia dapatkan. Valentine yang dipenuhi dengan bunga, surat cinta, dan cokelat yang selalu memenuhi lokernya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan keinginannya.

Yang ia inginkan adalah. Merayakan hari valentine dengan orang yang dikasihinya, dengan orang yang mencintainya. Ia tak butuh bunga, surat cinta maupun cokelat. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kasih sayang, cinta dan kehangatan pada saat hari spesial tersebut tiba. Tapi, apa mungkin valentine kali ini ia akan mendapatkannya?. Ia ragu. Tentu saja, karena seseorang yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya sepertinya sama sekali tak memandangnya. Pupus sudah harapannya, dan sepertinya ia harus kembali menerima valentine semunya. Sungmin kembali menaruh kalender tersebut di meja nakasnya setelah itu mematikan lampu tidurnya. Namja cantik ini menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mungilnya hingga sebatas dada. Ia mengerjabkan manik foxynya sebentar sebelum menutupnya saat ia akan kembali melantunkan doa sebelum tidurnya. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah bintang yang sangat indah jatuh melewati jendela kamarnya tepat disaat ia menutup manik foxynya dan melantunkan doanya.

'_**Semoga tahun ini aku mendapatkanmu...Real Valentine'**_

.

.

.

5 bulan sudah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin selalu bersama. Dimana ada Cho Kyuhyun disitu pasti ada Lee Sungmin begitu sebaliknya. Bahkan tak jarang penghuni Universitas Yonsei berasumsi jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sama sekali tak heran jika ada hubungan seperti di Universitas ini karena memang pada kenyataannya hubungan tersebut bukanlah hal asing di negara Korea Selatan ini atau bisa disebut juga dengan negara Sakura. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang menyetujui hubungan seperti itu, karena mereka beranggapan jika cinta yang tercipta diantara hubungan tersebut benar-benar cinta suci yang sebenarnya. Walaupun sudah tidak tabu lagi, tapi secara logika hubungan tersebut tetap saja sulit kalau tidak disadari dengan cinta yang kuat. Cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. Cinta yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh maut. Benar-benar hubungan yang menakjubkan.

Sayangnya, apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan tentang hubungan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sama sekali melenceng dari kenyataannya. Sekilas mata memandang mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Selalu berjalan beriringan dan selalu bersama diamana pun mereka berada. Namun, kalau diteliti lebih dekat lagi suasana dingin dan kaku masih tetap menyelimuti dua Namja beda paras tersebut. Walalupun, sedikit suasana cair mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Namun, suasana kaku rasanya tidak pernah bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari hadapan mereka. Saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tengah berada di kantin Universitas ini. Mereka sedang menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang dan penuh hikmat. Suasana hening selalu melingkupi mereka berdua, sebelum salah satu diantara mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana kaku ini yang selalu mendominasi disaat mereka tengah bersama.

"Hmmm...Kyuhyun-sshi. Akhirnya resensi kasus kita telah selesai.." Sungmin memegang sumpitnya dengan erat menunggu reaksi Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun meminum moccachinonya dengan pelan sebelum manik obsidiannya menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. "Hm, dan itu sangat melelahkan. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan..."

"Ya. Aku pun berharap begitu, selama lima bulan penuh kita mengerjakan resensi kasus tersebut. Kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, sangat disayangkan sekali.." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plum merahnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih jus stroberri yang terpampang indah dihadapannya dan diminumnya dengan sedikit rakus. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mau tak mau tersenyum tipis, tangan kekarnya merogoh saku kemejanya guna mencari sesuatu yang diinginkannya. "Ini. Ada noda disudut bibirmu.." Ya. Sesuatu tersebut adalah sebuah sapu tangan berwarna baby blue yang saat ini tengah ia sodorkan tepat dihadapan sosok cantik itu.

Sungmin mengerjabkan manik foxynya sejenak sebelum dengan kikuk ia raih sapu tangan tersebut dari Kyuhyun. Diusapnya bibir plum merahnya dengan lembut. Tanpa disadarinya rona merah samar mulai menghiasi pipi chubbynya. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali berniat menyeruakan suara bass merdunya. "Sebentar lagi Universitas ini akan mengadakan liburan ke Swiss. Pasti akan sangat menakjubkan, disana tengah dilanda salju..." Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu, spontan tersenyum lebar. Manik foxynya yang semula meredup malu kini kembali berbinar indah. "Benarkah. Kapan itu..?"

"Aku tidak tahu kepastiannya, tapi dengar-dengar. Seminggu lagi..." Ucapnya seraya kembali meminum moccachinonya. Sungmin semakin tersenyum lebar, bahkan tak jarang pekikan senang terlontar dari bibir plum merah tersebut saat indera pendengarnya mendengar kalimat Namja tampan itu. "Kalau begitu, aku harus bersiap-siap mulai sekarang. Baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi..." Sungmin segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan penuh semangat meninggalkan kantin tersebut. Meninggalkan sosok tampan yang menatapnya geli. "Lee Sungmin-sshi kau sungguh menggemaskan.."

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Dan hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu sosok cantik ini akhirnya telah tiba. Benar, apa yang dikatakan sosok tampan yang bersamanya di kantin waktu itu, kalau saat ini mereka semua akan pergi berlibur ke Swiss. Dalam rangka penyambutan valentine yang akan selalu dinantikan muda-mudi di seluruh dunia. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi pesawat itu dengan senyaman mungkin tak lupa dengan earphone berwarna pink yang bertengger indah di kedua telinga mungilnya. Sungmin akan memejamkan kedua maniknya sebelum suara bass merdu yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Reflek Sungmin membuka kembali manik foxynya seraya menegakkan kembali tubuh mungilnya. Menatap syok sosok tampan yang telah berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Apakah kursi disampingmu itu ada yang menempati...?" Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara bass merdunya diiringi dengan jemari panjangnya yang menunjuk tepat pada kursi kodong disamping sosok cantik yang sampai saat ini masih menatapnya penuh kejut. Dengan kikuk Sungmin menggelengkan kepala cantiknya pelan. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum simpulnya. "Baiklah. Bolehkah aku duduk disini.."

"Y-ya...silahkan..." Gumam Sungmin gugup. Namja cantik itu kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya, mencoba tak menghiraukan sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan nyaman ditempatnya. Perlahan Sungmin menolehkan kepala cantiknya menghadap sosok tampan disampingnya ini yang ternyata tengah memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya. _Dia memang tampan, walau tengah memejamkan matanya sekaligus. Ketampanannya tetap terpancar._ Gumamnya dalam hati. Sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua manik foxynya. Perlahan Namja tampan tersebut membuka manik obsdian tajamnya. Senyum menawan terkembang diwajah tampannya saat obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok cantik disampingnya ini. Ingin rasanya tangan kekarnya mengelus surai blonde lembut itu, namun hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan jika ia masih ingin tetap berada disamping sosok cantik ini.

_Kau indah. Kau cantik Sungmin-ah. Walaupun kau memejamkan kedua manik indahmu sekalipun, keindahanmu tetap terpancar. _Gumamnya dalam hati. Sebelum tangan kekarnya merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi. Jemari panjangnya dengan lincah menari diatas layar touchscreen tersebut sebelum mengarahkan benda canggih tersebut ke arah sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah terlelap dengan tenangnya. _Slaps._ Kyuhyun menatap hasil jepretannya dengan senyum puas sebelum kembali memasukkan benda canggih tersebut pada saku jeansnya dan kembali memejamkan manik obsidiannya. Mencoba kembali pada alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan udara dan darat yang terbilang memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan melelahkan, akhirnya mereka telah sampai pada tempat yang sangat mereka impi-impikan sedari mereka berangkat dari negara asal mereka. Yaitu tempat dimana pemandangan salju yang sangat menakjubkan di dunia ini. Pemandangan indah yang bertempat pada Pegunungan Alpen. Sungmin menatap pemandangan menakjubkan yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan takjub menghiraukan suhu dingin yang mulai membekukan tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan kedua pipi chubbynya kini bersemu merah karena dinginnya udara disekitar daerah ini. Sungmin seketika tersadar dari acara kagumnya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyelimuti punggung dan kedua bahu mungilnya. "Begini lebih baik. Daripada beku seperti tadi.." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul pada sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah mengerjabkan manik foxynya dengan imut.

Tangan kekarnya yang semula berada dikedua bahu mungilnya perlahan ia lepaskan saat seorang Namja memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri Namja tersebut meninggalkan sosok cantik yang memandangnya dengan wajah cantik yang semakin merona hebat. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau begitu dingin. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu perhatian..." Monolognya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pada teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah sibuk mendirikan sebuah tenda dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Kegiatan itu berlangsung dengan ceria penuh canda tawa. Hal itu terjadi juga dengan sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah berperang salju dengan teman-temannya menghiraukan sepasang obsidian tajam yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Merasa diperhatikan Sungmin tanpa sadar menolehkan wajah cantiknya tepat pada sosok tampan yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sungmin secara diam-diam dengan kikuk, tangan kekarnya menepuk punggung sahabatnya dan tertawa tak jelas dengan sosok yang baru saja ditepuknya. Menghiraukan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memainkan bola saljunya dengan gugup.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, mereka kini tengah menyalakan api unggun secara bersama-sama seraya duduk berdampingan melingkari api unggun tersebut. Mereka mulai bernyanyi bersama, Sungmin mengikuti irama lagu tersebut dengan penuh perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Tangan mungilnya tak jarang membenahi sweater yang berada di kedua bahu mungilnya. Kepala cantiknya selalu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti lantunan lagu tersebut. "Oh iya. Cho Kyuhyun-sshi bukankah kau mempunyai suara yang sangat indah, bisakah kau bernyanyi..." Ucap sosok Namja yang berada tepat disamping sosok tampan tersebut. Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu berniat menatap Namja tampan yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini, mencoba melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditimbulkan Namja tampan ini.

Sekilas Sungmin merasa manik obsidian tajam itu melirik kearahnya, sebelum sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tak ayal senyumannya tersebut membuat yeoja-yeoja yang berada di tempat itu kembali terpekik kagum. "Oh. Sungguh tampannya..." Gumam mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun meraih gitar yang semula di pegang sosok Namja disampingnya ini. Sekilas Kyuhyun kembali melirik sosok cantik dihadapannya ini seraya menampilkan senyum lembutnya yang seketika membuat Sungmin mematung sepersekian detik. "Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang sebenarnya aku rancang khusus untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupku..." Dan perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat semua orang yang tengah berada ditempat itu bersorai menggoda. Sedang sosok cantik yang beberapa detik lalu sempat mematung, kini malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada dirinya?. Namun, kali ini hatinya terasa sesak, sangat sakit. Hingga tak terasa, liquid bening mulai meluncur dari kedua manik foxynya.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin menghapus liquid beningnya. Tangan mungilnya menepuk pelan kedua pipi chubbynya, berharap raut sedih yang tengah terpancar pada wajah cantiknya menghilang. Ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok tampan itu. Sosok tampan yang kini tengah memetik senar gitar itu, menimbulkan sebuah alunan melodi yang sangat indah. Kyuhyun menyeruakan suara bass merdunya.

_**Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak lantunan merdunya, obsidian tajamnya kembali melirik pada sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tanpa kedip sama sekali. Senyum lembut kembali terpatri diwajah tampannya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan lyrics lagu tersebut.

_**You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You are always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My **__**first love**_

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat lyrics demi lyrics lagu tersebut semakin membuat hatinya sesak. Ia berfikir jika sepertinya Namja tampan dihadapannya ini sangat mencintai sosok tersebut. Sungguh, beruntung seseorang itu. Karena telah mampu mendapatkan cinta dari sosok tampan namun dingin ini. sosok Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, Namja yang memiliki segudang pesona yang mampu membuatnya terlena dalam hitungan detik. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sini sekarang juga, namun hatinya seolah menolak pemikirannya tersebut. Hatinya tetap menginginkan ia tuk tetap disini dan mendengarkan suara bass merdu tersebut.

_**Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
**__**My first love**__**  
Oh...oh...**_

_**You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
**__**Now and forever**_

Tepat disaat Kyuhyun telah selesai menyelesaikan lantunan merdunya dan disusul dengan tepuk tangan riuh serta pekikan kagum dari semua orang yang tenagh berada di tempat tersebut. Sungmin seketika bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari sana menghiraukan tatapan heran dari sosok tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hiks..." Sungmin membekap bibir plumnya saat isakan demi isakan semakin keras mengalun dari dua belah bibir lembut itu. Ia mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya tepat pada batu besar yang tertutupi oleh salju, tak dihiraukannya suhu dingin dari salju tersebut. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari dua belah merah itu, hanya isakan yang sedari tadi mendominasi kesendiriannya. Setelah puas dengan tangisanya, Sungmin segera menghapus lelehan liquid yang membasahi wajah cantiknya yang saat ini berwarna merah merona. Manik foxynya menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Senyum remeh, tiba-tiba terlukis pada wajah cantiknya. "Bodoh. Dari awal dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Lalu, kenapa kau berharap begitu jauh padanya? Dimana akal sehatmu Lee Sungmin..." Sungmin menaikkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada batu besar yang saat ini tengah ia duduki. Kedua lengan mulusnya memeluk kedua kaki jenjangnya yang sudah berada tepat pada dadanya. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada kedua lututnya yang tengah tertekuk itu.

Ia berniat menangis kembali, sebelum sebuah tepukan halus mendarat indah di punggung sempitnya. Ia tegakkan kembali wajah cantiknya, dan alangkah syoknya ia saat ini kala maniknya menemukan sosok Namja tampan yang mampu mengacaukan hati beserta pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Bahkan malam ini, Namja tampan tersebut sukses membuatnya menangis dan kacau balau seperti ini. "Ini. minumlah, aku yakin saat ini tubuhmu tengah menginginkan minuman ini..."

"Terima kasih..." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia mencoba mengembangkan senyuman lembutnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam cangkir cokelat panas itu dengan erat dan diminumnya dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh gagah nan jakungnya tepat disamping sosok cantik ini. Suasana hening dan canggung kembali mendominasi mereka berdua, sebelum salah satu diantara mereka dengan gugup membuka suara tenor halusnya. "Lagumu bagus. Suaramu juga sangat merdu..." Gumam Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan senyum simpul sosok tampan itu. "Terima kasih.." Balasnya. Sungmin menatap Namja tampan itu dengan lembut. "Benar. Itu lagu rancanganmu sendiri..?" Kyuhyun menghirup aroma cokelat panasnya sebentar, sebelum manik obsidiannya menatap manik foxy yang menatapnya dengan intens ini. "Benar. Apa kau suka...?" Jawabnya singkat, namun mampu membuat Sungmin terkekeh lembut. "Jelas aku suka. Namun yang aku pukirkan saat ini, pasti sosok itu sangat berarti bagi hidupmu ya. Sampai-sampai kau menciptakan lagu seindah itu..." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut mendnegar ocehan Namja cantik disampingnya ini. "Lagu itu tidak berarti apapun, bila didampingkan dengannya. Benar, dia sangat berharga bagi hidupku. Dia cinta pertamaku dan aku sangat mencintainya.."

Deg!

Sungmin segera memalingkan wajah cantiknya ke arah lain, saat dirasa manik foxynya kembali memanas. Segera Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, saat dirasa liquid bening mulai menetes dari salah satu manik foxynya. "Sudah malam. Aku permisi dulu dan Good Night..." Tepat saat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimat perpisahannya. Liquid bening mulai meluncur satu per satu, kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya. Mengiringi langkahnya menjauhi sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah menatap punggung sempitnya yang mulai menjauh tersebut dengan sedih. "Maaf..." Ucapnya tepat disaat sosok mungil tersebut hilang dari pandangannya. "Suatu hari nanti. Aku janji..." Gumamnya seraya menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam gelas cokelat panas yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sosok cantik nan mungil itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah membaca buku tebalnya dengan penuh konsentrasi, menghiraukan suara ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah asyik bermain. Ia sepertinya sangat berkonsentrasi, hingga ia tak menyadari jika dirinya saat ini tengah melamun. Benar. Kedua manik foxynya tengah terfokus pada deretan huruf itu, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak pada deretan huruf tersebut.

Chup! Sungmin seketika menolehkan wajah cantiknya pada sang pelaku. Bibir plum merahnya reflek terpout lucu saat dihadapkan pada wajah tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Yaish! Kau jahil sekali Kyu...menciumku secara tiba-tiba...kau membuatku malu.." Rajuknya seraya meneutupi wajah cantik meronanya dengan buku tebal tersebut, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah terkikik geli. "Hey...jangan tutupi wajah cantikmu, Sayang..." Godanya. Tangan kekarnya dengan jahil menggelitiki pinggang ramping Namja cantik tersebut, hingga membuat Sungmin terpekik geli. "Y-yak...yaaakk...yaahh...Cho Kyuhyun. Hentikan! Ini sangat geli...Yakkk, Cho Kyuhyun..!" Teriaknya. Namun, hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli Namja tampan tersebut, dengan jahil Kyuhyun mencium kilat bibir menggoda itu sebelum berlari dari sana, meninggalkan sosok cantik yang tengah mengerjabkan manik foxynya syok. Wajah indah yang semula memang sudah berwarna merah, kini bertambah semakin padam.

Tangan mungilnya menyentuh bibir plum merahnya dengan lembut sebelum senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantik meronanya. "Yaaakk...Dasar Cho Evil! Hey...Jangan lari kau..." Teriak Sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Ok! Kejar aku My Love..." Jawabnya. Senyum menawan kembali terpatri diwajah tampannya saat manik obsidian tajamnya menatap wajah merona kekasihnya. "Yaish! Cho Kyuhyun kemari kau..." Teriaknya sambil melangkahkan kaki jenangnya mengejar sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah tertawa riang itu. Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diiringi canda tawa merdu mereka, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa iri sekaligus terharu dengan cinta yang mereka pancarkan.

"Hey...Lee Sungmin. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Ayo ikut bergabung bersama kami disini..." Sungmin mengerjabkan manik foxynya kaget saat dirasa ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya. "Y-ya...aku disini saja.." Ucapnya gagap. Manik foxynya dengan liar mengedar ke segala arah, hingga tanpa sadar ia menatap sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Senyum kecut kembali terpatri di wajah cantiknya, saat dirasa apa yang baru saja tengah ia alami ini semua hanyalah halusinasi semata. "Hanya bayanganku saja. Miris sekali.." Monolognya pada diri sendiri. Sungmin bangkit dari tempatnya, berniat mencari mata air di daerah indah ini. Demi menjernihkan otaknya yang mulai tak fokus lagi. Senyum simpul terukir di wajah cantiknya kala ia telah menemukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Entah karena terlalu semangat atau karena memang Namja cantik itu kurang berhati-hati. Tanpa sadar sepatu putihnya menginjak tumbuhan lumut, membuat keseimbangannya oleng dan akan tergelincir masuk dalam jurang tersebut jika tidak ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk perut datarnya dan menahan tubuh mungilnya aga tak terperosot ke bawah. "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah. Lihat, kau menginjak tumbuhan lumut.." Gumam Kyuhyun. Raut khawatir sangat jelas tercetak pada wajah tampannya. Sungmin yang melihat itu, mencoba tak menghiraukannya. Ia takut akan berharap lagi pada sosok rupawan yang masih memeluknya ini. "Ya...terima kasih.." Balasnya seraya melepas rangkulan lengan kekar tersebut dengan perlahan. Sungmin dengan hati-hati berjalan ke arah mata air tersebut dan membasuh wajah cantiknya. "Kau...sedang apa datang kemari..?" Tanyanya, masih dengan kegiatan awalnya.

"Aku mendengar pekikanmu..." Balas Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sungmin berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut, sebelum sebuah tangan kekar mencekal lengan halusnya. "Nanti malam...aku menunggumu di bawah pohon sakura kering itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu..." Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari sosok cantik itu. Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan membiarkan sosok cantik tersebut pergi dari hadapannya. "Nanti malam. Ya, nanti malam semuanya akan segera menjadi jelas..."

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan pelan. Kepalanya terus menunduk ke bawah, menatap salju. Saat ini pikirannya kembali dibuat bingung. Untuk apa Namja tampan itu memintanya untuk menemuinya? Apa sesuatu itu? Sungmin lagi-lagi mengacak surai blonde halusnya dengan kasar. "Argh. Sudahlah..." Putusnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat manik obsidiannya menangkap siluet Namja cantik yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Ia akui jika sosok yang sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya ini sangatlah indah. Hanya dengan mengenakan sweater berwarna pink serta topi rajut yang menutupi surai blonde indahnya dengan poni indah yang menutupi kening halusnya. Sosok cantik itu sudah sangat menawan. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan sosok tampan tersebut. Manik foxynya mengerjab pelan sebelum ia menyeruakan suara tenor lembutnya. "Jadi...ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari.." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hanya senyuman menawan yang ia tampilkan. Tangan kekarnya dengan erat menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan dituntunnya untuk selalu mengikuti langkahnya. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan tahu..."

Sungmin menatap heran pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak heran jika pemandangan dihadapannya ini hanya sebuah tumpukan salju dan pastinya minim pencahayaan. Gelap dan putih yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh retinanya. Sedang Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang sosok cantik ini, tengah menatap arlojinya. Senyum menawan kembali terukir di kedua belah bibir penuhnya saat waktu yang ditunggu-tunggunya akan segera hadir. "Tetap tataplah pemandangan dihadapanmu Lee Sungmin-sshi...sebentar lagi, percaya padaku..." Sungmin mengeryitkan kening halusnya bingung. Namun, ia tetap menuruti perintah sosok tampan tersebut. "Baiklah. Hana...dul...set..."

_**Ciiiitttt...doorrr...pyaaarrr...**_

_**I LOVE YOU...**_

_**MY FIRST LOVE...**_

_**LEE SUNGMIN...**_

Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya saat tiba-tiba kembang api berterbangan di langit tersebut. Sangat indah, dan yang paling membuatnya syok. Ternyata kembang api tersebut membentuk sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia khayalkan selama ini. Apa ini? Apa ia tengah bermimpi? Sungmin menepuk pipi chubbynya berulang kali memastika jika semua ini bukan mimpi. Liquid bening kembali meluncur dari manik foxynya saat dirasa semua ini bukan mimpi atau sekedar khayalan sematanya. Ini semua nyata. Sungmin membekap bibir plum merahnya saat isakan kembali keluar dari bibir plum merahnya. Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan menghampiri sosok cantik tersebut dan menyelimuti punggung sempit yang tengah bergetar itu dengan sweater miliknya. Tepat saat itu juga, pemandangan yang menakjubkan kembali membuat Sungmin terharu.

Saat tumpukan salju tersebut perlahan mulai terkikis karena tiupan angin, menampilkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditimbunnya, yaitu berlembar-lembar kertas foto yang semua objeknya adalah dirinya. "I-ini...Kyu..." Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan mungil sosok cantik tersebut dengan erat. Senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap lembut sekaligus intens pada kedua manik foxy indah yang masih setia berlinangan air mata tersebut. "Malam ini. Bertepatan pada tanggal 14 Februari 2014. Detik ini, menit ini, jam ini. Cho Kyuhyun resmi menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya seumur hidupnya ini, yaitu kau Lee Sungmin. Lagu itu, adalah lagu yang ku rancang untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Seseorang yang berharga itu, adalah kau Lee Sungmin dan cinta pertama itu, adalah kau Lee Sungmin. Jadi, jangan lagi meneteskan air mata berhargamu hanya karena aku. Aku tahu, selama ini kau sakit dengan sikapku...aku tahu Lee Sungmin. Namun..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah sosok cantik tersebut, hingga tak ada sekat lagi diantara mereka. "Namun, itu semua aku lakukan. Karena aku terlalu gugup padamu, Lee Sungmin. Aku gugup. Karena jujur, selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Dan malam ini, aku berniat memperjelas semua kesalahpahaman ini, sekaligus merayakan hari valentine pertamaku pada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini..." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memegang sebelah pipi chubby Sungmin dan mengelusnya pelan. Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh gagah nan jakung dihadapannya ini. ia menangis sekaligus tertawa dalam pelukan hangat sosok tampan tersebut. Ternyata selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia mendapatkan juga Real Valentinenya. Real Valentine yang sangat di impi-impikannya selama ini.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan hangat tersebut. Tubuh gagah nan jakungnya perlahan berjongkok dihadapan Namja cantik yang saat ini menatapnya dengan bingung. Kyuhyun memegang tangan kanan Sungmin, sedang tangan kekar lainnya merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk love berwarna pink. Dibukannya kotak tersebut dan dihadapkan pada Sungmin. Seketika manik foxy Namja cantik itu membulat penuh haru. Tangan kirinya membekap bibir plum merahnya. "Lee Sungmin...mulai saat ini berjanjilah, jika Lee Sungmin selamanya hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun selamanya hanya milik Lee Sungmin...Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Sangat mencintaimu, tak ada lagi yang berharga di dunia ini selain kau. Maukah, kau selalu bersamaku. Mengarungi dunia ini..." Sungmin menganggukkan kepala mungilnya berkali-kali, membuat Kyuhyun ikut meneteskan air mata harunya. Dipasangkannya cincin emas putih berbatu berlian biru yang sangat indah tersebut tepat pada jemari manis Sungmin.

Senyum menawan kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya saat manik obsidian tajamnya menatap cincin indah tersebut terpasang cantik pada jemari lentik sosok cantik ini. Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuh jakungnya seraya kembali memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut. "Hiks...aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu..." Ucap Sungmin parau. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang sosok tampan tersebut, sedang Kyuhyun mengecup lembut puncak kepala Namja cantik tersebut. Senyum lembut kembali terukir di wajah tampannya saat indera pendengarnya menangkap pernyataan sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Ya...Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Sungmin..." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut saat dirasa cubitan kecil mendarat di pinggangnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, jemari panjangnya perlahan mengusap linangan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Namja dihadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya pada kening halus Sungmin dan mengenggam kedua tangan mungil tersebut dengan erat. "Dengar. Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Lee Sungmin. Sekarang dan selamanya, hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kita..." Tegasnya seraya menatap kedua manik foxy indah tersebut dengan intens. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua wajah indah tersebut mulai mendekat menghancurka sekat diantara mereka hingga suara chup pelan mulai terdengar diantara heningnya malam yang indah ini. Sungmin mengalunkan lengan mulusnya pada leher jenjang Namja tampan itu, sedang Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut dengan erat serta semakin di tekannya pinggang itu guna lebih mendekat pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum lembut di sela ciumannya. Sungguh! Saat ini hati kedua insan tersebut sangat bahagia. Bahkan mereka mengira jika dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Yang akan diisinya dengan rajutan cinta mereka. Kisah-kasih indah mereka.

Cinta memang indah. Jika, cinta tersebut memang tulus adanya. Namun, terkadang cinta memang menyakitkan dan mengecewakan. Tapi, itu semua bagian dari warna-warni cinta. Jadi, intinya tetap perjuangkan cinta kalian. Jangan menyerah begitu saja, karena suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan mendapatkan keindahan cinta itu sendiri.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Haaaiiiii~~~~~I MISS YOU READERDEUL TERCINTAAAAA~~~~~

Akhirnya Author rusuh bin labil KAMBEEKKK~~~~Gimana pada kangen kan...iya kan...hayoooo, ngaku...#glontang! Dilempar wajan ma Reader krena kpedean.

Ok~~~akhirnya Author labil ini kembali membawa FF perdananya...Yaitu FF ONESHOT~~~Hohohoho...

Mohon dimaklumi ya~~~jika ceritanya ngawur...GajE gak sesuai EYD...Banyak TYPO BERTERBANGAN~~~Maklum Ratu Typo...cihuy~~~

Biasa~~~sehabis Ujian Otakku jdi rada eror~~~semua cerita FF yg sdh ku susun rapi-rapi di memori otak...malah hancur tak berbentu~~~Aish! Jinja...

Maka dari itu jika FF ini tak berkenan di hati Reader sekalian Saya mohon maaf nde...#bungkukbungkuk

Okelah klo gitu~~~~MOHON RIPPYUUUUNYA YAAA~~~~

Ya, walaupun FF ini sbenarnya gak pantas tuk diRippyuuu...hiks#huweeeee

Untuk FF yang lainnya nyusul ya, karna aku hrus nyusun cerita lagi nih...OK!

SABAR YAA~~~~~~

TERAKHIR

RIPPYUUU...RIIPPYUUUU...RRRIIPPYUUUU...

SARANGHAE

MUACH

See You The Next Chap!

P.S : The Next FF Why You Hurt Me...So. ditunggu ya! Sabar~!


End file.
